


Porte-malheur

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Archiving posting, Episode 36, Gen, In Universe, set during the series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Un Duo démoralisé s’interroge sur la valse des alliances et l’émergence de nouvelles factions, amies ou ennemies. La conclusion s’impose : il ne peut que combattre seul.





	Porte-malheur

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : _Porte-malheur_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : un duvet de surnaturel si on y croit. Je joue avec le canon (et particulièrement l’épisode 36) à ma convenance. J’ai du mal à saisir l’humeur de Duo dans celle-ci, et ça se sent. Fic bingo : « malédiction / sort ».

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Un Duo démoralisé s’interroge sur la valse des alliances et l’émergence de nouvelles factions, amies ou ennemies. La conclusion s’impose : il ne peut que combattre seul.

Écrit entre le 16 et le 22 septembre 2011 ; environ 1450 mots.

_Porte-malheur_

L’air était saturé de sucre et de cris. La clameur de la foule couvrait presque le bruit des machines et la musique diffusée par haut-parleurs avait la sonorité d’une boîte de conserve. Les éclairages de couleurs criardes éblouissaient même en plein jour ; la fête foraine battait son plein.

Duo s’était fait distancer par Hilde à dessein. Il était encore troublé par la réunion de rebelles à laquelle il venait d’assister, troublé, à vrai dire, par l’enchaînement des événements de ces derniers mois. La valse des alliances lui faisait tourner la tête, il peinait à trouver son équilibre. Sa seule certitude, c’était que la Fondation Romefeller était son nouvel ennemi. Quant à OZ, aux Partisans de Treize, toutes les autres factions… la question restait en suspens. Où pourrait-il se trouver des alliés ? Pouvait-il seulement se le permettre ?

Duo plaçait une confiance relative en Hilde. La jeune fille manifestait une réelle envie de défendre ses convictions mais Duo s’interrogeait encore quant à la solidité de celles-ci. Il n’avait pas eu grand mal, après tout, à la faire revoir son jugement sur OZ. Affirmer vouloir se battre pour le bien des Colonies était louable mais manquait de concret ; il était alors aisé de se tromper de camp, comme elle l’avait déjà prouvé.

S’il lui reconnaissait intérieurement des aptitudes de pilote, elle ne possédait pas pour autant les compétences nécessaires à se battre à ses côtés. En fait, depuis qu’Hilde avait quitté l’armée, elle lui faisait l’effet d’une suiveuse, attendant ses ordres. Ce qui était une qualité chez un soldat ne l’était pas aux yeux de Duo : un combattant devait avant tout penser par lui-même et savoir prendre des initiatives, des décisions difficiles en une fraction de seconde le moment venu. Il doutait que la jeune fille fut capable de ça.

Certains civils savaient se défendre ; ça ne faisait pas d’eux des guerriers. Hilde appartenait à cette catégorie-là. La rapidité avec laquelle elle était redevenue simple civile était pour Duo la preuve qu’elle n’avait pas sa place au combat. La jeune fille était pleine de bonne volonté mais elle ne possédait pas la force de caractère de Quatre, par exemple, qui d’eux tous avait sans doute eu la vie la plus facile, mais qui mettait tout en jeu pour ses idées avec sincérité, sans le moindre compromis. Ce n’était pas donné à tout le monde. Cela ne diminuait pas la valeur humaine d’Hilde mais Duo savait que s’il l’autorisait à l’accompagner, plutôt tôt que tard elle se ferait tuer. Duo ne pouvait pas la laisser risquer sa vie pour lui. Elle l’avait déjà fait et avait eu beaucoup de chance de sortir vivante de sa confrontation avec les Mobil Dolls. Il refusait de tenter le sort une seconde fois.

Il esquiva de justesse des enfants qui se courraient après entre deux rangées de stands et s’accorda un bref sourire devant leurs éclats de rire insouciants. Le visage de L2 avait déjà bien changé.

Depuis le simulacre de pacifisme entamé par OZ ces dernières semaines et la réouverture des communications entre les Colonies et la Terre, les Colons s’étaient mis à rêver de paix et de liberté. Hélas, lassés de la peur et des conflits, ils étaient prêts à embrasser le premier mensonge venu sans réaliser qu’ils ne faisaient que passer d’une domination à l’autre, recouverte d’un peu de strass et de paillettes. Les quelques rebelles aux yeux ouverts se révélaient indécis, impuissants. Décevants.

Non, décidément Deathscythe était le seul allié sur lequel il pouvait réellement compter.

Sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. Trop rares étaient ceux ayant survécu à leur rencontre avec son dieu de la mort. Pour tout dire, Duo ignorait totalement ce qu’ils étaient devenus mais, espérait-il avec mauvaise conscience, les médias en auraient fait leurs gorges chaudes s’ils avaient péri, comme ils l’avaient fait avec lui.

Les gens ne le reconnaissaient même pas. Lors de sa capture, la photographie de son visage tuméfié avait pourtant été diffusée à toutes heures, sur toutes les chaînes. Cela ne remontait qu’à quelques semaines : Duo entendait encore les Colons hurler après son sang, acclamer le camion qui le menait vers son lieu de détention, puis d’exécution. Aujourd’hui, Duo pouvait se balader librement dans les rues de L2, ils avaient déjà oublié.

Vraiment, les gens sont des moutons. Montrez-leur une direction et ils s’y précipitent sans réfléchir. À moins qu’ils ne se moquent de tout…

Depuis la défection des Colonies envers l’action des Gundams, ceux qui avaient pris les armes _en leur nom_ , Duo se demandait parfois à quoi bon. Si un peuple accepte docilement une domination, n’a-t-il alors pas ce qu’il mérite ? Mais Duo se souvenait ensuite des autres, ceux qui ne baissaient pas la tête, qui aspiraient réellement à un idéal. Ceux en souvenir de qui Duo était descendu sur Terre à bord de Deathscythe.

Il se battait aussi pour lui-même. Grandir sans aucune structure sociale avait fait de lui un épris de justice et de liberté. Duo avait peut-être connu la misère toute son enfance mais il refusait de se laisser asservir une fois adulte. Puisqu’il devait vivre, il ne pouvait le faire autrement. Mais s’il acceptait de payer le prix de ses propres choix, il refusait de sacrifier une fois encore des êtres chers, ou même de simples innocents, pour atteindre son but. Il devait exister un autre moyen.

Il sursauta lorsque deux mains se refermèrent sur la sienne. Le réflexe de se libérer de la prise fut réprimé de justesse lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une gitane aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage profondément ridé. Elle portait un corset noir et une jupe démodée, faite de tissu de couleurs vives et parsemé de borderies dorées. Ses frêles épaules étaient agitées de tremblements mais sa poigne était aussi ferme que celle d’un jeune homme. Elle se balançait doucement d’un pied à l’autre, un murmurant ronronnant s’élevant de sa poitrine.

« Tout va bien, grand-mère ? »

La vieille l’ignora tout d’abord, le regard absorbé par la paume droite de Duo qu’elle ne cessait de lisser de ses doigts calleux et crochus. Le chant rauque qui émanait d’elle ainsi que le reste de sa personne exerçaient sur lui un étrange pouvoir hypnotique. L’instinct du garçon lui commandait la fuite mais ses pieds restaient cloués au sol, en l’attente d’un verdict. Quand enfin la vieille dame leva ses yeux sombres sur lui, il se sentit déglutir avec difficulté, le ventre noué d’une appréhension insaisissable.

« L’œil que tu crois avoir sur toi n’est pas si mauvais, mon garçon », déclara-t-elle finalement d’une voix éraillée par les années. « Tu es un jeune homme qui a traversé beaucoup d’épreuves, mais ta route ne s’achève pas ici. »

Duo humecta ses lèvres sèches.

« Que… Je ne vois pas de quoi… » commença-t-il avant d’être interrompu par une main froide et fripée sur sa joue. La vieille le dévisagea avec un sourire qui rappela à Duo à la fois celui qu’a grand-mère pour ses petits-enfants et celui d’un cadavre desséché. La main glissa jusqu’à son torse et s’arrêta sur son cœur, qu’elle tapota avec un ricanement.

« Cesse donc de voir les choses en noir. Apprends que l’esprit est parfois plus puissant que les esprits… au point de sembler attirer sur soi un malheur que l’on n’aurait pu éviter de toute façon.

— Je… m’efforcerai de m’en souvenir. »

Le sourire de la vieille se fit plus malicieux, Duo réprima difficilement un frisson.

« Je vais te confier un secret… » fit-elle en se tendant vers lui. Une lueur lutine passa dans son regard. « _Toi_ , tu as beaucoup de chance. »

Un gloussement lui secoua les épaules. Elle le lâcha enfin puis disparut rapidement dans la foule. Duo cligna des yeux, se demandant s’il n’avait pas rêvé l’apparition. Il entendit alors la voix d’Hilde et se tourna dans sa direction. La jeune fille agitait avec vigueur un bras tandis que l’autre soutenait un large sachet de pop-corn et deux pommes d’amour. Sourcils froncés malgré lui, il se porta à sa rencontre.

« Hé ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui dit-elle une fois à portée de voix. Tu es pâle, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

— Plutôt une sorcière, je crois… Aucune importance, sans doute une foraine qui a voulu me jouer un tour.

— Eh bien ! j’ai repéré l’endroit idéal pour te changer les idées !

— Je croyais qu’on y était déjà ? »

Elle le prit par le bras avec un rire joyeux et l’entraîna vers un haut chapiteau.

« J’ai encore bien mieux à te proposer ! Il y a toute une troupe avec un cirque ! Il paraît qu’ils ont un numéro d’acrobaties génial avec un clown, un lion et une lanceuse de couteaux… »


End file.
